PriHeaPC32
Good Luck! The Multi-School Decathlon! '(がんばろう！ マルチスクール十種競技！ ''Ganbarou! Maruchi-Sukūru Jisshukyōgi!) is the thirty-second episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to Sporty Precure, this episode sees the return of Shōsha Keiko (Cure Pitch), Shōsha Hinata (Cure Goal), Kettai Natsumi (Cure Allez), Chiko, Oujo Hana, and Courage. Summary A massive decathlon called the the Yuuki Memorial Games is being held with multiple schools competing, including Millennium Academy. Hikari of course decides to enter and convinces Aya, Sakura, and Ayumi to join her. Aya turns out to be rather clumsy at sports however so Hikari volunteers to train her. However, Hikari’s faith will soon be put to the test when she suddenly becomes the target of Dark Onibi. Major Events * The Sporty Miracle Petal is awakened after it had been darkened at the end of Precure Legendary Draw. * It's revealed that the Dark Linkle Stone can re-create the powers of the Miracle Petals it steals. * This episode marks the return of Shōsha Keiko (Cure Pitch), Shōsha Hinata (Cure Goal), and Kettai Natsumi (Cure Allez) physically, and Chiko/Chisato Ren, Oujo Hana, and Courage/Ozawa Yuuki in flashbacks Plot The episode starts with Hikari walking through class until she notices a group of students crowded around the bulletin board. Curious, the young athlete looked over and saw that there was a poster for something called the Yuuki Memorial Games When she brought this up to Jou, she said that it was an upcoming inter-school decathlon was made in honor of the late Ozawa Yuuki, the assistant to Chisato Ren who tragically died whilst trying to save one of his students. Aya also said that Yuuki was actually a Doremi called Courage who was initially thrown out by the Baku Family until he was taken in by the Sporty Precure, of whom they already had the Prism Card set of, something that Sakura noted their powers they could have used had they not realized that they still had them. Seeing as the school needed a team of four in order to register, Hikari decided to ask Aya, Sakura, and Ayumi if they would want to join the competition with her. The three accept, since Ayumi felt like this could be a good opportunity for the three to train. Happy to hear those words, Hikari suggests that they meet by the park tomorrow after school. The next day, Aya, Sakura, and Ayumi arrive in their jogging wear as they saw Hikari doing some warm-ups at the nearby stadium. After greeting them, Hikari noted that there were several events for two days, with the first day consisting of track-and-field, boxing, and golf, while the second day had basketball, fencing and Yuuki's favorite sport; soccer. As they were able to get through the track-and-field and boxing events just fine, no thanks to their battles as Precure and Aya having to do this during High Roller's little competition, the leader of the Prism Hearts Cures ended up in last in golf. When Ayumi and Hikari pondered why, Sakura said whilst out of breath herself that neither of them got into sports; Aya most especially. Smiling, Hikari told Aya that she didn't need to worry about that and volunteered her as her sports coach for the next day. The first step to Aya's training was to improve her skills in baseball. To do this, Hikari used Cure Magical's magic in order to create a baseball cage and pitching machine for Aya to practice her swing. The current Cure Light was able to do well with the first few pitches, however when Hikari felt like she could trust her leader with something harder, she ended up failing horrible. As Hikari tried to stop the machine, it instead got faster and faster until Aya was sent through the baseball cage. Her flight was stopped by the Shōsha sisters Keiko and Hinata, who were also training alongside theri friend Kettai Natsumi for the Yuuki Memorial Games, since their school competing in this year's competition. They soon recognized the two from their time in High Roller's realm as the trio caught up in the midst of training. As they reconnected with their juniors, Keiko and Hinata began to reminisce on the times they shared with Courage, of whom Hikari was inspired by when she read up who he was. She also noted on both her and Natsumi, with both of them even having a 'rival' in the form of Ayamu and Hana. Hikari soon talked to the three about Courage's life, with all of them believing that Courage would be proud of the girls no matter what. As the day began to wind down, Aya seemed to improving on her sports skills and was ready for the next day, that was until Dark Onibi and Bottom arrived and ambushed the Precure by using the power obtained from the Mahou Girls Miracle Petal. This shocked the girls since they still had the Miracle Petal in possession. However Dark Onibi noted that the Dark Linkle Stone doesn't just steals Miracle Petals, but it can also store that power within itself much like a prism. His goal was to create a special stone that allows Black Hole to have full dominion over all worlds, forever blanketing them in shadows and chaos. When Aya shouted that they wouldn't be able to get away with it, Bottom began to clash with her and Sakura, forcing them to use the power of Cure Etoile and Cure Sunny in order to face off against the fishman with the help of Keiko, who was able to keep up thanks to her baseball skills. Back with Hikari, Natsumi, and Hinata, Dark Onibi decided to toy with them by trapping them in a black orb that contained a world inside. From within, the scientist told the trio that they could only get out if they complete the challenges within said world. At first these challenges were easy enough, but once they completed a race that forced Hikari to use Cure March's speed that the purpose of these challenges were made clear. Dark Onibi wanted to put Hikari in a similar state to her leader and thus, cause her resonance with her Prism Card to sputter out and eventually fade away. As the challenges continued and her moral compass started to lessen, Hikari's spirit began to waver to the point where she began to doubt her abilities as an athlete and a Precure. However with some encouraging words from the two veteran Sporty Cures, the group were able to break free from the world and even awaken the Sporty Miracle Petal. From there the other Prism Hearts Cures arrived to help as the team performed a Prism Change into the Sporty Precure, taking both Bottom and Dark Onibi down enough for Cure Trinity to send them flying with the Reyleigh Shoot. Afterwards, the second and final day of the Yuuki Memorial Games had arrived and with a new burst of confidence, Hikari led her team to victory; earning the glory for her school and the respect of her seniors. Afterwards, Aya and Ayumi lamented that they could not help Hikari in her time of need, especially since now the villains have found a way to have Miracle Petals of their own. However, the athlete reassured them that it was fine and that even if they were apart, they were with her in spirit very much like how Courage was with the Sporty Precure in spirit. She then told them that they will stop them from using the Dark Linkle Stone because as long as they stood together, anything's possible. As the group left, Ota began to hear rumors about the Prism Hearts Precure possibly being in his school. Elements/Homages to Sporty Precure * The Yuuki Memorial Games serves as a large nod to the season as a whole ** Outside of track-and-field, all of the events are sports that are the motifs of the Cures of that season ** The event itself was mentioned by Chisato Ren during SpoPC39, namely as a way to pay respect to their fallen ally Characters '''Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Komonoso *Chiko / Chisato Ren Villains * Dark Onibi * Bottom * Dark Matter * Asteroids Secondary Characters * Courage / Ozawa Yuuki * Aisaki Emiru * Ota Kudai * Shōsha Keiko * Shōsha Hinata *Kettai Natsumi *Ojou Hana *Kasumi Ayamu Prism Changes * Prism Changes in Good Luck! The Multi-School Decathlon! ** Cure Light - Cure Etoile, Cure Pitch ** Cure Splash - Cure Sunny, Cure Goal ** Cure Noble - Cure Allez ** Cure Trinity - Cure Magical, Cure March, Cure Par ** Cure Papillon - Cure KO ** Cure Mirage - N/A * It's noted that, outside of Cure Magical and the Sporty full-team change, all of the solo Prism Changes included Cures who were all athletes. Trivia * TBA Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers